Guardira
Description :Bearing Greatshields in both hands, these defensive specialists form an iron curtain. Guardira is an Uberhero featured in Patapon 3 . He is a Greatshield Hero: a new kind of class which specializes in defense for your Patapons. He is a Mofu Tatepon, shown with a white cape and a purple mask shaped like a sheep. Guardira is level 7 when he is unlocked. Guardira is unlocked when you level your Taterazay to level 7. If you get Guardira and Taterazay to level 10, you unlock Bowmunk. Guardira evolves at level 9 and level 20. Equipment Guardira can use: *Swords, Shields and Greatshields from unlocking. *Clubs from level 10. *Halberds from level 15. Uberhero Mode: Mega Shield Summons a huge shield that protects the rear lines. 10% of damage received by shield transfers to Uberhero. Activate: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON Combo: CHAKA CHAKA PATA PON When he goes into Uberhero mode, he shows the Tatepon emblem and a large shield icon shows above him. The immense size of his shield blocks most frontal attacks while in hero mode only taking ten percent of the damage he receives, also the Uberhero is immune to Criticals while in Hero Mode. This shield can block all attacks, including Balrog's Shockwaves, which are normally piercing. This works well with Pingrek and Bowmunk Uberhero modes, and Yarida and Piekron normal attacks, as it protects the Pingrek's Uberhero healing temple, Protects Bowmunk while healing with the freaky Tree and supports Yarida/Piekron, as they jump very high, leaving themselves open to dangerous attacks like the Cyclops' Rock Throw, which does potentially fatal damage. Attacks PONPON Song Sword and shield: Normal Tatepon attack Hammer and shield: Normal Dekapon attack Great Shield: Rams shield into enemies. Low damage, but high knockback. CHAKACHAKA Song Activates Hero Mode PONCHAKA ~ PONPON Song Guardira charges towards the enemies, no matter what he has equipped. When he does that, he shouts, "hyyyyaa!". High Knockback Ratio (if using a greatshield). Class Skills Anti-Stagger Total immunity from stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring stagger-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Knockback, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Knockback Total immunity from knockback. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Stagger. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring knockback-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Sleep, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Sleep Total immunity from sleep. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Knockback. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring sleep-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill unlocks Anti-Poison, and lets Taterazay use it. Anti-Poison Total immunity from poison. Is unlocked by fully upgrading Anti-Sleep. Upgrade by repeatedly enduring poison-inducing attacks. Fully upgrading this skill lets Taterazay use it. Affected Class Skills Energy Field 10% Skilled use of shield reduces melee damage by 10%! This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 10 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 20% Adapt use of shield reduces melee damage by 20%! Slight boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 10. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 20 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 30% Masterful use of shield reduces melee damage by 30%! Boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 20. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 30 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 40% Astounding use of shield reduces melee damage by 40%! Large boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 30. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 40 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Energy Field 50% Ultimate shield-bearing Patapon! Reduces melee damage by 50%! Huge boost to Uberhero Skill Energy Field. Superior skill to Energy Field 40. This skill cannot be upgraded by itself, but once Taterazay's Energy Field 50 skill is fully upgraded, Guardira gains access to it. Set Skills Guardira originally equips three set skills. From level 20 he can equip another set skill, for a total of four set skills. Stagger Resist This skill doubles the stagger resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 8. Knockback Resist This skill doubles the knockback resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 15. Sleep Resist This skill doubles the sleep resistance of the user. Unlocked at level 25. Peerless Sheep Hero Mode grants invulnerability to all attacks except those with burn effects, which cause instant death. Also, null burn and burn resistance are disabled. Learned at Level 32. Statistics For more statistics, go to the Patapon 3 Uberhero Statistics page. Trivia *While Guardira is equipped with a Greatshield, the weapon he is equipped with is unequipped; although, if you try to equip a weapon, the greatshield is automatically removed because Greatshields require two hands. *Even if you are using a shield, Guardira can activate the same Hero Mode. *The name Guardira is a pun of the name Guard or Guardian. *Guardira, when fully upgraded, is immune to 4 status effects completely. *Guradira also enlarges his shield when using the PATA PATA song. *Only Guardira and Taterazay have the ability to enlarge their shields. *Guardira has the highest Defense of all Uberheroes. *The downside of his set skill "Peerless Sheep," seems to be linked to Mofu's weakness of fire. *According to some, Guardira can completely block ALL attacks in a mission. *Guardira is the only class that can have nothing equipped in one of his equipment slots except the Helmets, due to his great shield. *Guadira is one of the only classes that can have total immunity over 5 different status effects at the same time without the set skill "Peerless Deer." He shares these immunities with Taterazay. *In fact, if Guardira has obtained all his Class skills, equips a Fireblessed Shield (Nulls burn) and Clown Helm (Nulls Freeze) and activates his Hero Mode (Nulls criticals), he will be invulnerable to all Status Effects except Tumble. *There is an error in Guardira's description on the class change screen, it reads "This defensive unit bears two greatshields",Guardira can only equip one shield at a time, either a standard shield or greatshield, but not two together, this is most likely a typo, or bad translation. Pictures Category:Patapon 3 Category:Rarepons Category:Units Category:Taterazay-Based Category:Uberhero Category:Patapon 3 Units Category:Patapon 3 Classes